Overwatch A Star Wars Beginning
by CommanderKnight145
Summary: While exploring a long forgotten Jedi temple, a Clone Commander will be taken for the ride of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I awoken on the street I noticed a few people….and droids? Instinctively I pulled my medium ranged blaster and aimed at the crowd surrounding me. I didn't know what to do…I was panicking because last I remembered I was with General Skywalker, Commander Tano and Captain Rex.

"WHERE AM I?" I yelled at the crowd. One of them began speaking up "Sir you are in Colorado." The droid spoke. I lowered my blaster and stared at them, I then heard the sound of gun fire erupting. Hearing this, I ran to the sound of the firefight. As I ran into the building I took a quick glance at the name of the building ' **Overwatch Museum?** ' I thought to myself. Shaking off the thought I continued to head into the building. I looked in and saw a gorilla fighting a man clad in black from head to toe with a shotgun belt wrapped around his waist with two boom sticks firing at the gorilla. Next I saw a blue or violet skinned lady in a skintight suit firing a barrage of bullets at another woman who had orange spandex leggings, an old fighter pilots coat on with a strange circular machine around her chest. I noticed the two civilian children hiding behind a display. I took a wild guess and thought the man in black and blue lady where the enemies as the orange spandex lady was trying her best to divert her attention away from the children. I took out two blaster pistols and charged at the skintight lady. Firing away I yelled to the spandex lady "GET THE KIDS TO SAFETY, ILL DEAL WITH HER!". She nodded and picked the kids up and ran to the exit. She returned and continued to fire at the blue lady with me. "Oi, the names Tracer!" she said to me when our backs where together. "Commander Knight of the 501st!" I yelled to her. "The gorilla is Winston and the blue lady is Widowmaker and the goth lookin fella is Reaper." I nodded and fired at both Widowmaker and Reaper. I noticed as Reaper began to be engulfed in black mist and outta nowhere red pellets began to fire, Winston tried to run at him at knock him down but it was a futile effort. Tracer tried to blink but her device ran out before she could blink. She tried to get to cover but stumbled, I ran and caught her and brought her to cover before the shotgun pellets could reach her. We both stopped to catch our breaths as we waited for her Chronal Accelerator, she informed me when I stared at it. Good thing I had my helmet on because a shotgun pellet slammed at me where my cheek would have been. I fired of two more plasma rounds into the mist, I heard a grunt so my shots must have hit their targets. After the shotgun rounds died down we heard glass breaking as we noticed Widowmaker grabbing the gauntlet. "I'll deal with the Widow, you help Winston." I said to Tracer. She nodded and ran to help Winston. I dived out of my cover and fired two rounds into Widowmaker's leg. She dropped her gun and the glove and grabbed her leg and howled in pain. I looked over and noticed Winston grabbing Reaper and slamming him into the ground. Reaper disappeared in smoke and grabbed Widowmaker and left the scene in a hurry. I holstered my two pistols into their respected holsters and walked over to the Winston and Tracer. "Who are you?" the gorilla said. "CC-145 Commander Knight of the 501st Clone Battalion." I said as I saluted the gorilla. "At ease Commander." Winston said. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" "That's the problem, I don't know how I got here, it must have been the temple my general and I where at." I said as I trailed off. "What does CC stand for?" Tracer asked. "I am a Clone made for the Grand Army of the Republic. We were created to combat the Separatists forces that were battle droids, or "clankers" as we clones called them". I explained to them. "So you're just a cloned expendable killing machine?" Tracer said with a hint of horror in her voice. "Well when you put it like that, yeah, I guess that's what we are." I trailed off. "But that doesn't mean ill fight for the life of my fellow brothers and sisters in arms." I declared proudly. "Well if you're up to defending life then I invite you to join our group Overwatch." Winston declared. "I'd be honored too." I said to Winston. "Good, but we need to clear out or the police will arrest us." "Why?" I asked. "The Petra's Act the UN passed outlawed all Overwatch activities, so this was just a call to duty, we need the favor of the UN to help us stop the threats from Talon. Those two we fought where apart of that terrorist group." Winston explained. I nodded in understanding and me and Tracer hopped onto Winston's back and we took off into the sky.

 **A/N: Hello, Knight here, well not the character but my name that I've grown accustomed to, anyways this is my first fanfiction I've done because I enjoy Overwatch and Star Wars, though I haven't played Overwatch myself. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be able to play. Any who, thank you for reading this, I hope to make more in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, before the story starts, I'd like to shout some people who inspired me to write this fanfiction and hopefully more in the future. I'd like to shout out: Karkaruis White, bcarandang1, and InfinityStrykr. Your stories have not only filled me with a sense of nostalgia, but with excitement your stories produce. Please continue being awesome \\(^~^)/ Now on with the chapter.**

Chapter 2

As we were heading to Tracer and Winston's ship I got a good look of what this world had to offer. I was, awed to say the least, mostly because the droi-sorry, Omnics Tracer explained to me, were walking around the people and nothing was happening. Noticing me looking at the Omnics Tracer explained "Don't worry luv, it's been years since the Omnic Crisis, relations with Omnics have improved a lot, but there is still hostile resentment of the Omnics after the first Crisis." I looked at her and nodded. We then reached their ship and me and Tracer dismounted from Winston's back and climbed into the ship. I had gotten a good look at the ship, it was a sleek blue and white version of a F-2 but bigger to hold more people instead of the regular one-man pilot. I sat down opposite of Winston so I could gather my thoughts on the situation at hand. Last I remembered was me, General Skywalker, Commander Tano and Rex and I were investigating a possible old Jedi Temple.

 _-Flashback-_

" _This place looks like it could use a touch up." I joked to break the eerie silence. General Skywalker chuckled slightly, "I agree with you on that one Knight, it looks like it has seen better days." "This isn't a laughing matter; we were drawn to this for a reason." Commander Tano snapped. "Lighten up kid, he was just trying to cut out the eerie silence this place is giving." Rex retorted. Commander Tano just sneered and walked a few more feet away from us. "Don't let her get to you Knight, Snips is just cranky from being woken up to early." General Skywalker teased. "Yeah, well the sooner we find what we are looking for, the faster we can leave. I've got a bad feeling about this." I said. "You and me both." General Skywalker said. We walked a few feet more until we came to a 6 room area. "Now what?" I said. "You're asking me. "Rex replied. General Skywalker lowered his head and sensed the area of this artifact they were looking for. "That way." General Skywalker said lifting a finger to the middle room. "You're the boss." I said jokingly. We trudged on until we came across a weird artifact I guess you could say. It was shaped like a Christmas star, except from the feel, it gave off a sinister feeling. Like it wanted someone to touch it. "Don't touch it." I told the group. "Well, from the past situations, I'm talking your word to not touch it Knight." General Skywalker responded. We looked at the star and encircled it to get a better view of it. In a flash, a stream of light shot its way to Commander Tano, thankfully my senses kicked into overdrive and ran full force and pushed the dazed Commander out of the way of the streaking light and pulled my blaster and fired at the star. The light smacked my back and I fell to the ground. As my shot had found its mark, I felt my body tingle and noticed parts of me, my hand and arm, were disappearing. I looked at the rest of my friends as they had horrified looks as my essence was being pulled into the remains of the broken star. "KNIGHT, HOLD ON!" I heard General Skywalker yell. "NO, KNIGHT!" Rex screamed. I felt my consciences drifting away slowly. Then, everything turned black._

 _-End Flashback-_

"Knight, Knight, Knight you ok?" Tracer said as she shook my arm. "Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'm alright. I'm just getting use to the fact I'm in a different world." I said to her. I was glad I had my helmet on but I guess she must have heard the sadness in my voice but thankfully didn't press on. "Well we made it to our base." She said as she smiled warmly. "Where are we?" I asked looking out the window. "Watch point Gibraltar." Winston said proudly. "Looks amazing." I said. "It's not much, but it is home." Tracer said. I looked out and noticed a group of people standing at the helipad waiting for the plane to set down. "Let's go meet the rest of Overwatch." Tracer said to me. The door opened with a hiss and Tracer and Winston stepped out. Everyone welcomed them but all saw me as I walked out. "Who's the new guy?" The cowboy said. "CC-145 Commander Knight of the Grand Army of the Republic." I said formally and took off my helmet and placed it on my said as I saluted them. "At ease soldier, I am Soldier: 76." The man with the mask walked up and shook my hand. "That's Dva, Genji, Pharah, MCcree, Symmetra, Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Mercy, Hanzo, Zenyatta, Bastion, Lucio, and Mei." He said introducing the gathered heroes. "Hello, I am honored to be in the presence of such wonderful people, I hope to battle with you all in the coming years." I said to them. I walked with Winston so I could find my room I would be sleeping in for the remainder of my stay. "If you wish for a tour, ask Tracer, she has so much energy that we just let her take new recruits for the tours." Winston joked. "Yeah, I can see that." I chuckled to him. "Hello Knight, I am Athena, this Watchpoint's A.I." Athena said. "It's nice to meet you Athena." I responded. "Well I'll leave you to your business." Winston replied. I waved him good bye and went about taking my armor off and putting it on an armor stand that was conveniently placed in my room. I place my weapons on the bed. I had 2 pistols, a medium ranged blaster, and an interchangeable weapon that switched from with a Gatling gun blaster to a long range rifle. I forgot I had my armor skirt (See the Star Wars cartoon, not CGI version the literal cartoon version) on and went to take it off when I felt a smooth cylinder. I disengaged it and looked at it and noticed it was a lightsaber. I was shocked and I felt a thin paper wrapped around it.

 _Dear Knight,_

 _By the time you are reading this note, it means our mission at the temple was a failure and you went missing. We tried all we could in our power to locate you, but we never found you. Before you were taken, we had Ahsoka place one of her lightsabers on your skirt as you were being taken away. We hope if you did survive, this weapon will help you along the way. Knight, this is Rex here, wherever you are, survive as best as you can. That is an order. We will miss you brother._

 _Signed, The Jedi Order, The 501_ _st_

My eyes where glistening as tears started falling from my face. I noticed another piece of paper and saw it was a photograph of Me, Rex, General Skywalker and Commander Tano posing as we had our victory against a Separatist firefight with droids. I wiped the tears away and pinned the photograph on the wall along with the note. I walked to my dresser and found clothes to wear and proceeded to look for Tracer so I could have that tour Winston mentioned. Turns out, I ended up giving myself a tour while looking for Tracer. I walked to the mess hall to grab a small bite to eat and found Tracer there along with McCree, Dva, and Hanzo. They must have heard me walk in as they looked up and welcomed me with open arms. "Hello Knight, please come join us. We were just talking about you." McCree said. "What do you want to know?" I responded to them as I sat down next to McCree. "Dva wanted to ask the first question right?" McCree asked. Dva (eventually found out her name was Hana) asked "What ammunition does your weapons use?" "Well, they use highly concentrated plasma rounds that can cause nerve damage or even kill you. I've already demonstrated it to Tracer." I said while pointing at Tracer. "Oh yeah, it looked real painful from looking at WidowMaker clutching her leg as her and Reaper left the museum." Tracer recounted. "What materials does your armor use?" Hanzo questioned. "I don't know to be honest, all I know it is really tough to an extent." I replied. "What enemies did you face?" Tracer asked. "Droids, whole armies of automaton fighting machines used by the Separatists to try to gain footholds in the galaxy. My brothers and I nicknamed them 'Clankers' due to the sound the make when marching." I replied. "Galaxy?" Dva questioned. "Yes, the galaxy, we fought from planet to planet or even in space to combat the droids. There were at times we would suffer heavy losses. But we came back stronger than ever." I said. "Alright, alright that's enough. Let the man sleep for goodness sakes. I'm sure he doesn't want to be barraged with questions." Soldier: 76 said in the doorway. There was a groan from the four heroes as they trudged off to their rooms. "Thanks 76." I said to him. "Don't mention it, but you should probably get some sleep." S76 said "Why?" I asked. "We are going to evaluate you in the training room to see if what you say is creditable." He explained. "Understood." I responded. I got up, completely forgot why I came to the mess hall and left for my room. I noticed Tracer staring at me as I ended up walking into my room. "Guess we are roommates after all." She chuckled. "I guess so." I responded with a light chuckle. "The name Lena." She said before I walked into my room. "That's a nice name." I compliment her. With that, we both closed our doors and went to sleep.

 **A/N: Hello, this was to an extent a very hard chapter to write but I hunkered down and got it over with. But yeah, also a disclaimer I forgot to put on Chapter 1, I do not own Overwatch or its character. Blizzard is the sole owner of the game. Well anyway hopefully sooner in the future I'll get to the pairing but I would need time to figure out how to place the plot in order. Anyway, thank you or reading. Reviews are nice so I can see flaws in my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: So far chapter 3…..Let's do this! Also I am going to try and squeeze some other POVs, but this story is going to be mostly Knight's POV. Now on with the story.**

-3rd POV-

5:00 am the alarm clock read as the sleepily body of Knight reached to hit the snooze button. A groan escaping his mouth as he got up and showered for his evaluation. He knew it was a sign of faith to gain these people's trust. So he had to suck it up and go ahead and show his best if he wanted to be trusted.

-Knight's POV-

I had gotten up and was fully bathed and ready for my evaluation for Soldier 76. I grabbed my helmet and left for the training room. I got halfway down the hall when I heard soft cries coming from one of the rooms and noticed it was Hana's room. I rasped on the door with my knuckle and heard a soft "Come in…" from Hana. I opened the door and saw the small crouched form of Hana on the floor, crying. I placed my helmet on a table and knelt next to her. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "N-nothing I-is wrong, w-why do you a-ask?" she said trying to form a barrier of defense. "Hana, what's the matter?" I asked gently. "I t-tried to talk to my family but they wanted nothing from me, I was a famous gamer and even apart of a MEKA unit to defend Korea. But they said they wanted nothing from a flunkie." She said through tears. I wrapped my arm around her and she dug her crying head into my chest. "Let it out, its ok." I said trying to reassure her. "Y'know, if your family doesn't want anything to do with you, don't bother trying to get their attention." I told her. She looked up and said "What do you mean?" I looked down her and smiled "Because you have a brother who loves you dearly. Granted we are not related but." I was cut off from her jumping and squeezing me into hug. I returned the hug and said "You're safe little sister, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." She looked up at my face now with a look of determination to prove her parents wrong, "Thank you big brother." She said and got up to get ready for today's evaluation. I got up and stretched my legs and grabbed my helmet. She came back in her MEKA unit suit and looked at me "Ready brother?" I placed my helmet on my head and held a hand out. "Let's own this sis." We walked out of her room and to the training room where Soldier 76 and Mercy where waiting. "I see you brought a spectator." 76 said. "Yeah, let's do this." I said. "Knock'em dead big bro!" Hana exclaimed. I nodded in her direction and proceeded down the ramp to the training room. This room was huge! 50 feet high and an assortment of training dummies and weaponry everywhere. I unholstered my pistols and looked at 76 and nodded. The entire room changed and was replaced with a different scenery. The area was Route 66, the objective was to secure and transport a payload to the destination. Since it was a training room, 11 training bots came to life 6 ran off and 5 stayed. The bots hummed with life and took the forms of Pharah, Genji, Hanzo, Tracer, and Dva. We ran to the payload and prepared to move. We got the payload to the first destination and we were met with Bots Winston, Mercy, and Soldier 76. "Keep the payload moving! Leave them to me." I said to them. They nodded and continued moving the payload. I ran and fired shots at them. Mercy and 76 took much off the damaged of the bolt but Winston was ready with his tesla weapon. I quickly holstered my pistols and pulled out the lightsaber to absorb the lighting and slashed and cut his weapon in half. I shoved the blade into the head of the bot Winston and slashed Mercy and 76. "Impressive." Mercy commented in the observation deck. "That weapon is very good." 76 responded. Hana was cheering on Knight. "You got this Bro!" unknown to me, most of the heroes had gathered to watch my evaluation. I got up from the wreckage and turned and saw Pharah was down but not out, Hanzo was hiding in cover and sniping away at the rest of the enemy team. Dva jumped out of her MEKA and detonated it. I saw the last three enemies were Reinhardt, Lucio, and Reaper. They were not fazed by it, Reaper got up and teleported behind Dva and unloaded two shotgun rounds in here. "NOO!" I screamed and pulled out my interchangeable weapon and chose the long range and shot Reaper in the head twice. His bot fell to the ground destroyed and I ran to bot Dva's side. But Dva was replaced with a bot so I knelt there and continued on with the mission. We were halfway through to the end and Reinhardt slammed Tracer with his hammer. I jumped and caught her and look for any wounds. She was fine except a fractured arm. "Stay here." I ordered her. "I'm still good enough to fight!" she retorted. "You are injured, we lost one person, I don't need to lose another. Now stay in cover!" I ordered her. She scoffed and stayed there while me, Genji, Pharah, and Hanzo got the payload moving. Genji, Pharah, and Hanzo where lined at the side, enough for Reinhardt to dash into them and knocked them to the ground. He smashed each of them with his hammer and turned to face me. I drew my lightsaber and looked him dead in the eye. "You're going down." I said to him. Reinhardt laughed and charged me. I dodged one swing and cut his hammer in half. I then sliced his head off in one thrust. I looked around and saw Lucio running around and blasting me with his dubstep gun. He came close and blasted me, but I stabbed my lightsaber into the ground and held on. Once it passed I pulled a pistol and shot Lucio in the head. His bot fell to the ground with a black scorch mark. I didn't realize they summoned another bot and this time it was WidowMaker. I felt a bullet hit my shoulder and I ducked to cover. I pulled my pistol and shot at the Widow. Tracer came to my side and said "If you distract her, I can get behind and take her out." I looked at her. "Ok. GO!" she blinked behind more cover without getting Widowmakers attention. I fired a few more shot at the Widow. ' **Anytime now Tracer** ' I thought impatiently. Widowmaker's shots stopped and was replaced with grunts as Tracer hoped onto her. It looked as if Tracer was trying to force Widowmaker to give her a piggyback ride. Widowmaker threw Tracer on the floor and shot her in the stomach and Tracer returned with a bullet in Widowmaker's head. I got the payload to the destination and ran to Tracer's side. "Hold on, I'll stop the bleeding!" I yelled to her. She smiled warmly and said "It's ok, you passed." "No no no no no no…" I said and held her. Athena's voice came on the PA system and said "Victory!" I looked around and saw the scenery disappear. I looked around and saw the heroes looking at me through the observation deck. I looked down and held an empty destroyed bot. I placed it down and walked over to the observation deck. Hana ran at me and hugged me tight with tears in her eyes. "We are sorry to have put you through that, had we known…" I cut her off. I knelt and took my helmet of as my face was glistened with sweat and tears. "Im just glad you are ok sis." I hugged her tightly and not letting go until a throat cleared near us. I let go of Hana and looked up to see Lena. "Did you really mean it luv?" Lena asked with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I truly meant it, I would not let another horrible human being kill or harm my teammates." I looked at everyone staring at me. I held Hana's hand and walked down to the mess hall. "What do you want?" I asked Hana. "Can I have pizza?" she asked with a glean in her eye. I chuckled lightly and grabbed the necessary ingredients to make a pizza pie.

-3rd POV-

Unbeknownst to Hana and Knight the rest of the Overwatch heroes watched as they made pizza for each other. Soldier 76 spoke up "How is he this calm after witnessing that much?" "I'm at a loss for words to…" Mercy trailed on. But Tracer just stood there and watched the now siblings create a pizza for each other and laughing. A small tear raced down Lena's cheek. "Lena are you ok?" Mercy asked. Rubbing away the tear she nodded and continued to watch as the siblings as they made their pizzas. ' **They look so happy together** ' Lena thought. She wondered if someone like Knight would sweep her off her feet and love her the way Knight loved Hana. ' **Maybe someday I'll ask him** ' Lena thought before she went to her room to sleep. As she was close to drifting to sleep, she wondered if what Knight did in the simulation, really meant there might be a connection between him and her.

 **A/N: Oh how hectic this story is getting just to write. Now I understand why authors have such a hard time writing down their stories. But yeah, Hana is now the small sister to Knight. Now I don't care for the lore of how the game, I might include some parts of the lore to hopefully make sense in the future. Anyways, thank you all for reading, if you have suggestions, don't be afraid to post it in your review. Some criticism can be good so I can do better with this story. This is Knight (Not the character lmao) signing off. \\(^~^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So yesterday I finally got Overwatch and started mostly maining Mercy as no one plays healer. So might as well. This game is amazing, I enjoy every second of it…..except Bastion and McCree….It's either a point or click POTG or High Noon…I was playing yesterday and heard 'It's High Noon' ran and got scared by a Symmetra lmao. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 4

I looked at the clock and realized it was 1:00 on the morning. I guess we eventually made the pizza, but at the cost of the kitchen being messy. I looked at the sleeping form of Hana and smiled (Not like that!). I put her left arm around my neck and placed my left hand under her legs and my right hand on her back so her head was resting on my shoulder. I walked to the dorms and opened her room and placed her gently on her bed and put the covers on her. I went back to the mess hall and began cleaning our pizza disaster. It was 6:00 in the morning. The stove was spotless, the floor was cleaned, the counters where wiped down, and our dishes where cleaned. ' **Well I'm still awake, might as well cook breakfast for everyone.** ' I thought to myself. So I took out eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns, and bread to make everything. I looked at the clock and realized it was7:30, everyone should be awake by now. As the shuffling bodies of awoken Overwatch agents began coming into the mess hall, I had finished all the food for everyone. Everyone stood and stared at me and the giant table of food for everyone. "As thanks for allowing me to join your organization and trusting me, I made you all breakfast." I said with a smile. Everyone walked to the breakfast table and began grabbing plates of food. I left to shower and put on a set of clothes. After I was done, I began walking out of my room until I heard noises coming room Lena's room across from me. Instinctively, I grabbed a pistol and walked to her door. I saw the door was opened a little. I grasped the doorknob and slowly and carefully opened her door. The lights where off and it looked as if a tornado ran through here. I turned on the build in light and saw her window was opened and…" Lena!" I exclaimed. I rushed to her side and noticed a bullet wound on her shoulder. "What happened?" I asked her. "Widow….inside….must…save…" she trailed off as she was pulled under sleep due to blood loss. I picked her up and ran to the mess hall knowing Mercy would still be there. I kicked the door opened and called out for Mercy. In a flash, she was there. "I managed to stop the blood flow but she is still weakened." I informed her. "What happened?" Mercy asked. "Before she went under, she said something about Widowmaker was inside I think." I answered. "She needs a blood transfusion due to the loss of blood." Mercy informed everyone. "Use my blood, it is compatible with any blood type." I informed her. "Come with me." Mercy ordered. I pick up Lena and ran with Mercy to her office.

-1 hour later-

-Lena's POV-

Oh does my head hurt. I instantly got up as Widowmaker was in the base. But before I got up I was hit with a mad case of vertigo and had to sit back down. I looked around and realized I was in the infirmary. I noticed Mercy walking in. "I see you are feeling fine I hope?" the doctor asked. "Yes doc, I feel fine indeed." I responded back. "Good, you have some visitors." She announced. I saw Hana walk in with wide eyes and wet traces of tear on her face. Aww, she was worried. She ran to my side and held onto me, glad I was back she was saying. I looked up and saw Knight standing there smiling at me and Hana. "Oi, you just stand there and make yourself look nice, or are you going to give me a hug luv?" I teased at him. He laughed and walked near the other side as Hana was now on the bed with me still hugging my arm. I wrapped on arm around Knight's back and pulled him in. I could smell the fragrance of peaches on his skin and the smell of fresh daisies in his hair. "So what happened?" I asked. "Well, I went to take a shower after cooking breakfast, don't worry I saved you a plate, and heard noises coming from your room. I opened it and saw it was a huge mess, your window was opened, and saw your body on the floor. You had a bullet wound in your shoulder and you lost a lot of blood. I brought you to Mercy and you needed a blood transfusion so I gave my blood as it was compatible with all other blood types." Knight answered. "You gave your blood to save me?" I looked at him. "Yes, because I care for you and everyone in this base." He responded warmly. I hugged him even more and pulled Hana in to. "I also did it, because, I care for you as much as I care for Hana." Knight said. I froze and looked at him with awe. Hana must of thought what was happening and got up before saying "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." She said teasingly. Knight looked up, a little flustered. I giggled and grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. I let him go and he returned to his normal position, a little red in his face. I laughed, but I had to stop as the wound in my shoulder started throbbing. Knight was just frozen in place; his face beat red after the kiss. He finally unfrozen and stared at me. "What?" I said in mockingly defense. He didn't move. ' **Uh-oh** ' I thought. He the grasped my hand gently and said "I'll be waiting until you're discharged." He said warmly. My face went red hot. ' **I hope he is not talking about what I think I'm thinking about** ' I thought franticly. He got up and left my room. "Way to make a first impression." Mercy said startling me. "What?" I said. She held her hands up in defense. "Nothing, but I do think he is coming back with your breakfast." She said with a smile. My face got even more hot. As she said that, Knight came in with a small table of food from breakfast. There was scrambled eggs, buttered toast, cooked bacon, sausage, a cup of orange juice and a rose. If my face hadn't melted, it would be now. "Thanks love!" I said to Knight. He knelt down and kissed my forehead and smiled warmly. He got up and left my room while Mercy stood there writing down notes on her clipboard.

-Knight's POV-

' **That went well.** ' I thought to myself. Still, I guess I was finally man enough to do that. As I walked out of Lena's room, Hana was there giggling. I looked at her and she beamed with a smile. "You love Lena!" Hana said teasingly as she ran away with my running at her. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ANYONE!" I yelled running at her. We zipped by Genji, Zenyatta and Mei. "What was that?" Mei asked questioningly. "I do not know." Zenyatta responded. As I was chasing Hana she stopped and looked outside. I looked out with her and noticed what she was looking at. "It's so beautiful!" Hana exclaimed looking out at the sunset. "It sure is." I said. We both walked outside and sat by the cliff as we watched the sun set and the sound of the waves hitting the side of the cliff. Hana rested her head on my lap and I stroked her hair. "Do think there will be more than just Overwatch, do you truly think we will have peace?" Hana asked me. "I do not know sis, only time will tell." I said. The rest of the Overwatch heroes came out to enjoy the sunset with us, with Mercy wheeling out Lena in wheelchair next to me and Hana. Lena got out of the wheelchair and sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder and started stroking Hana's head. "Only time will tell." I said.

-1 hour later-

Everyone had gotten ready for bed, me and Lena where still up. We walked and talked as we navigated our way throughout the base. "I guess I finally got that tour." I said jokingly to Lena. She giggled and it was infectious. Lena was the kind of girl to make you smile when you have a bad day or you were just upset. I guess I was kind of glad to have her as a friend. "You know, I really enjoyed today, despite having a bullet wound in my arm." Lena said breaking the silence. "Yeah, it was a hectic day." I replied. "Not all hectic." Lena said as she looked at me. Feeling my face burn with red, I said "It's been not all bad." I said returning the gaze. Lena leaned in a planted a kiss on my lips. It was going for about 1 minute until we heard a click from a camera and looked to see Hana with her phone giggling. "HANA!" me and Lena yelled as we chased down the little minx. Unknown to the heroes, another portal opened and two figures jumped out. "Finally, we found the energy trail." One of the voices said. "Yeah, not let's find my brother." One of the voices declared.

 **A/N: And the end of another chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger. But this next chapter is going to get good I hope so, with how this story is going. Anywho, I am off to play some Overwatch. Later fellas!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-9:00pm King's Row-

"Easy now Rex, we are in unknown territory, maybe an uncharted sector of space." One of the voices said. The other man, now known as Rex, "I know what to do sir, you just worry on our way back." Rex retorted. The other man chuckled "You know me Rex, when have I ever got us out of trouble?" Rex stared at him with his helmet on. "Really? With all due respect, Anakin, last time you tried that, we had almost a battalion of droids attacking us." Rex replied. The other man, now known as Anakin, laughed. "You got me there Rex." "Alright, let's just find Knight eh?" Rex retorted. "Ok, let me sense him." Anakin raised his hand and eventually got a lock on of Knight's aura. "That way." Anakin said pointing Northwest. "Alright, let's go." Rex responded. They set off at once on the aura of Knight.

-Watchpoint Gibraltar- -Knight's POV-

I was awoken instantly by Lena shaking my arm. "KNIGHT, KNIGHT, WAKE UP!" she shouted at me. I woke up groggily and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with Lena still shaking me. "Yes, yes, I'm up. What is it?" I said to her. "Quick, turn on the news!" she told me. I turned on the TV and switched to the news channel and I nearly choked on the air I was breathing. The TV showed a picture of…"General Skywalker, Captain Rex!" I said a little too loud. "Who are they?" Lena asked. "My commanding officer and my clone brother." I said to her. "How they got here, it's completely unknown to me." "I need to find them, now!" I exclaimed to her. I heard Winston say into the intercom " _That's not going to be a problem Knight, come to the mess hall._ " ' **Hmmmmm** ' I thought. I got dressed into my armor and placed my helmet at me side. Lena came up and we walked together holding hands. But I was so concentrated on the task at hand. We made it to the mess hall and I saw General Skywalker with cock-eyed grim and he saw me come in. "Hello Knight, it's good to see you again!" Rex came up and hugged me. "It's so good to see you brother!" he said. "I'm glad you're safe Rex, and it is good to see you too General Skywalker, I take it the commander is being frantic as usual?" I said amusingly. "Hahaha, yeah she has been pretty frantic." Anakin replied. "That's the commander I remembered." I laughed. "Don't you want to introduce us to the lady?" Anakin asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, General Skywalker, Captain Rex, this is Tracer." I said introducing Lena to my brother and commanding officer. "Please, call me Anakin, and I do believe you know Rex." Anakin said to Tracer. "The name's Lena." Lena said shaking Anakin's hand then Rex's. "It's an honor to meet you, Knight has talked highly of you." Lena said. "Did he now?" Anakin and Rex said looking at Knight. "Yeah, do you guys want to have a tour of the base?" I asked. "Why not, could be fun." Rex replied. Me and Lena had walked around the base and met some of the other agents so Anakin and Rex could get better acquainted. We then went back to the mess hall to talk about what happened after I left. "The Jedi Order decided that one lost clone wasn't going to hurt the Army so they stopped looking for you." Anakin said. "So they gave up on me?" I said with horror. "Yeah, I tried all in my power to change their decision, but they were stubborn." Anakin replied. I sighed and realized they did have a point, one lost clone wasn't going to hurt the Army tactically. "I see, so you took it upon yourself to find me?" I asked them. "You think I was going to leave my friend behind?" Anakin said. "I appreciate you coming to find me, I truly do, but you might as well go back. I have decided to stay here." I said to them. They were both taken aback. "Why?" Rex asked. I held Lena's hand and they must have understood. Anakin nodded "Don't worry about the rest of the 501st, I'm sure they will understand." Anakin said placing a hand on my shoulder. Rex had a few tears in his eyes. "Don't cry Rex, I'll always be with you." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. Rex nodded, the moment was short lived as what felt like a bomb shake the building. I looked at Lena and we nodded as we raced outside. I placed my helmet on when we got out side. I looked and saw 6 Talon ship's opening fire on the base. The other agents came out and prepared to fire. I drew the lightsaber as the first Talon dropped the first battalion of Talon soldiers. I ran and slashed their guns and the agents opened fired. I jumped into a small ship and flew to the warships. I eject out and smashed through the glass and sliced anything that looked important and jumped out to the next. As I was doing this I happened to glance at the battle on the ground, I saw Lena fighting Widowmaker, Anakin slicing the droid talon soldiers in half, Rex was fighting Reaper. I continued until there was one left. I jumped into the last warship and slashed all the driving instruments and ran to the core slashing anyone who got in my way. I overheated the core and ran for the hangar and saw all the planes where gone. I stood in horror as I had no exit off the almost destroyed ship. I pressed a button on my helmet, "Lena…I think I bit off more than I could chew." I joked. "Knight! What are you doing?" She yelled into her earpiece. I laughed a little. "I don't think I'm coming back." I said to her. Hana must have been listening in because she said "What do you mean bro? You are coming back!" She declared. I chuckled lightly "Lena, whatever happens, know that I love you now and forever. I want you to watch out for Hana, make sure she doesn't do anything reckless." I said to her. I took my helmet off and tossed it out the hangar. "Knight what are you doing?" Anakin yelled into the earpiece. "My job sir." I said to him. I ran to the controls hoping I didn't destroy it too much and guided it to the ocean. "KNIGHT DON'T DO THIS!" Lena screamed into the earpiece. "I can't do that love, just know that I always had a plan to marry you one day." I said to her.

-Lena's POV-

I was taken back from what Knight said. I covered my mouth and bawled my eyes out. The battle was over and Widowmaker and Reaper where in custody. Hana ran and hugged my side and cried with me. I embraced the hug and we both cried as we held each other. Anakin and Rex came to our side and comforted us. "Are you sure about this Knight?" Anakin said in his earpiece. I heard his voice say "Yes, I'm sure about it sir. It's been an honor to serve with you all. I love you Hana and my beautiful wi-"His voice cut off. "Knight? KNIGHT!?" I screamed. Silence was all that was left on the channel. I continued to cry as I now know my fiancée had died.

-3rd POV-

As the Talon ship exploded, a piece of metal and a human figure on it seemed to fall into a forest.

 **A/N: This part of the story was really cool to write, I had this story in my story. I hope you all enjoy it even more. Knight signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-3rd POV-

In the midst of the explosion, a piece of metal no one had seemed to notice, was seen flying into a part of forest. Unbeknownst, to the rest of the action happening, a figure was on that flimsy piece of metal.

-5 hours later Knight's POV-

' _ **Ugh….I need to remind myself never to do that again.**_ ' I thought waking up and rubbing my now throbbing head. I woke to a group of people staring at me. "Uhh…Hi?" I announced to people staring at me. One of them came and helped me up. "Thank you." I said to the man. "You need rest now, then we can talk." The man said to me. He brought me to his house and propped me on the sofa. He then walked to a medicine cabinet and grabbed a glass of water and gave it to me. "Drink and rest, when you awaken we will talk." He ordered me. I nodded and took the water and medicine, a few seconds later I felt the pull of sleep. As I dreamed, I had dreamed of me and Lena, on hill with a small child in her hands and we laughed and smiled at each other. I was then pulled from the dream as a cold bucket of water was dumped on me. I snapped awake and glared at the man. "Why did you do that?" I demanded. "You were asleep for a week." The man said to me. I sat up straighter. "A week?" I said a little surprised. "Yes, from either the landing or the explosion of the ship you were stopping." He responded. "Oh, well I thank you for saving my life. Now if you will excuse me, I have a fiancée and sister to get back to." I said to the man. I got up from the sofa, but was immediately hit with a severe case of vertigo. "Ugh.." I said falling back on the sofa. "I told you needed rest." The man said. "Well, since I'm going to be here for a while, what is your name?" I asked the man. "My name is David Oxton." David said. I froze at the last name 'Oxton'. "are you related to Lena Oxton?" I asked him. "Yes, she is my sister, why do you ask?" He asked me quizzically. "She is my fiancée." I said to him. He looked at me with surprise. He then broke his look and laughed. "Oh, well I am going to give you some advice, don't get her angry." "I think that I'm going to face her wrath when I get back." I said amused. He laughed. "My name is Knight of the 501st, well now Overwatch as I cannot go back to my world." I said to him. "Well, I wish you lick with your new life Knight." David said to me. "If you want to, we can go back and you can reunite with your sister." I said to him. He looked at me, his eyes glistening. "Really?" He said. "Yes, she would want her brother with her, besides, I could use a brother to babysit Hana." I said with an amused smile. David walked over and hugged me. "I would be honored to be your brother and to Hana." He said proudly. "Let's go then, don't want to keep the missus angry." I said to him. "Let me grab some things and then we'll be off." He said to me. I grabbed what remained of my armor and put it on. "Hey, do you know anyone here who could repair my armor?" I called to David. "Yeah, ask for Terry!" He called to me from his room. I walked out and went to the nearest person and asked for Terry. The man pointed to a futuristic blacksmith. I walked over to the building and asked if Terry was here. A man of a light build with chocolate hair, hazel eyes and olive skin wearing a blacksmiths apron walked out. "How may I help you?" Terry asked. "I was wondering if you could repair my armor and make me a new helmet, I don't have money with me but I will repay you." I asked him. He held a hand "Please, from the man who survived a crash back to earth from a Talon ship on a piece of metal, it would be my pleasure." Terry replied. "Thank you." I said as I gave him my broken armor. "It's going to take about two hours." Terry said to me. "Ok, thank you again." I bowed to him. He waved me off and I returned to David's house. "If you're willing to wait 2 hours, we can go." I informed David. "Sure." He replied. So we sat on his sofa as we watched TV.

-2 hours later-

"My armor should be finished." I said to David. We both got up and walked to Terry's blacksmith. Terry walked out with a new set of armor and a helmet for me. "I took the liberty of upgrading some of your tech, you now have 10% more durable armor, hopefully to deflect pulse and regular bullets, an overshield to also add to your armor, I also took the liberty of looking at your lightsaber and put to smaller lightsaber swords in your gauntlets." Terry told me. I had my armor on as I grabbed the helmet. "Thank you Terry, I can't thank you enough." I said placing an arm on Terry's shoulder. "Please, it was my pleasure." Terry replied to me. I nodded and looked at David. "Shall we get going?" I said to him. "Yeah, let's go." David replied.

-Watchpoint Gibraltar-

"Any news on how Lena holding up?" Winston said to Hana. "No, she won't leave Knight's room unless it's to grab a bite to eat." Hana replied. "Well it's been a week since he disappeared, try to talk to her Hana?" Winston asked Hana. "Sure." Hana replied. Hana walked down the dorms and stopped in front of Knight's room. She knocked on the door and Lena spoke "Go away!" "Lena please, I just want to talk." Hana pleaded. Hana heard grumbles and stumbles ( **Haha, that rhymed.** ) coming from inside Knight's room until the door swung open with a very angry Lena. "What? What do you want?" Lena snapped at Hana. "We just want to know if you are ok." Hana replied. "I'm fine, leave me alone." Lena said as she went to close the door, but Hana stopped the door with her foot. She pushed Lena inside and said "You got to stop with this guilt trip crap, we are a team!" Hana said to her. "Guilt trip? I LOST MY FIANCEE!" Lena roared at Hana. "WELL I LOST MY BROTHER, HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL!" Hana yelled at Lena who had a look of surprise. "MY BROTHER SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO SAVE US FROM TALON, WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU CRIED AND HID IN HIS FROM FOR A WEEK WITHOUT COMING OUT! I MISS HIM TOO, SO GET YOUR CRAP TOGETHER AND START ACTING LIKE TEAMMATE!" Hana screamed at Lena who had fresh tears streaming down her face. Lena just stood there as Hana stormed out of her room and slammed the door shut. "I d-didn't know…" Lena said shakily. Hana continued to walk until she came to her room and flopped on her bed and cried. She looked at a photograph of Knight and her with Knight smashing her face into a piece of cake on her 20th birthday party. She hugged the picture close to her and continued to cry.

-Outside the Watchpoint Knight's POV-

"You ready?" I said to David. David took a deep breath and nodded to him. "Yeah, I'm ready." "Let's go." I said to him as we walked to the entrance.

-Inside Watchpoint-

Winston looked the screen and noticed Knight and a man walking up the front door. Winston dropped his banana and called for Hana. Hana walked in and noticed the screen and took off after the door. She opened the door and jumped into Knight's arms. "Hello little sis, how have you been?" Knight said with his usual warm smile. Hana had tears in eyes and she dug her head into his shoulder. "I-I'm j-just so g-glad you a-are back!" she said between tears and hiccups. Knight picked her head up by her chin and looked into her eyes. "It's ok, I'm back for good this time." He said with a smile. She got up and wiped her tears away. "Who is this?" she asked. "I am Lena's brother David Oxton." David said shaking Hana's hand. "It's nice to meet, but you should go get Lena from your room." Hana said looking at Knight. Knight scratched his head and chuckled lightly. "I'll get right on that." He said walking to his room.

-Knight's POV-

I walked down to the dorms until I came to my room. I opened the door and saw the sleeping curled up ball of Lena on my bed. I walked over and placed my armor on the armor stand I had in my room and sat on the chair next to the bed. "Hello my love." I whispered in her ear. I felt her shake as her eyes snapped open. She got up instantly and grasped me in a hug as she planted a kiss on my lips. She broke the kiss apart and stared into my eyes with tears in her eyes. "You're back, I thought we lost you." She said as she hugged me again. "I know, I'm sorry to have scared you." I reassured her. "What happened to Rex and Anakin?" I asked her. "Well, as soon as you disappeared, they tried their best to find you, but they had to leave as the portal that brought them was slowly closing." Lena said. "Oh, well I'm glad they made it back, also I brought you a present." I said as I brought her outside the room. David stood there and looked at her. Lena froze too and stared at him. "Lena, my sister, I found you." David said as he hugged her. "D-David, is that you?" she said hugging him. "Yes dear sister, we are reunited again." He said crying. "It's ok, I'm here hon." Lena said reassuring him. "Well this has been a hectic day, I'll let you and David us my room while I'll sleep in Hana's room." I said to Lena. She looked at me with grateful eyes. I trudged off to Hana's room and flopped on her sofa. Hana walked in with surprise in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Well since Lena's brother came back, I let them use my room to crash, besides, I want to hang out with my sister after a week of not seeing her." I said to her. She smirked and sat on her bed as she turned on her Xbox. She tossed me a controller and turned on a game called Black Ops II. "Oh crap." I said as I frowned, knowing full well she could own me as she was a famous gamer. She snickered and looked at me with pure evil in her eyes.

-1 hour later-

"OH COME ON, YOU ARE TOTALLY USING HACKS!" I complained to her. Hana just cocked her head back and laughed evilly. "Consider this payback for disappearing on me." She said. I yawned and saw the time was midnight. "Well that is enough games for me, time for bed." I said to her. She yawned and climbed off her bed and pulled me onto the bed and laid down next to me. After a few minutes she was sleeping softly. I looked at her and chuckled lightly and fell asleep next to her.

 **A/N: Hello there peeps, yeah this chapter was long to write but I've gotta say, this was not only hard, but really fun and emotional at the same time. I actually nearly cried writing this. But I have been playing a lot of Pokemon Go recently. My toughest Pokemon is an Eevee. Lmao, but yeah I hope you enjoy Chapter 6 and this is Knight, signing off. Later peeps.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-5:00 am Knight's POV-

I awoke to night and daylight outside Hana's room. I looked down and saw Hana still sleeping peacefully. I got up with as much carefulness as I could muster to not wake her up. I walked to my room and grabbed a spare set of clothes as I noticed Lena sleeping with David on the sofa snoring away. I chuckled lightly and walked back to Hana's room and showered and changed into a new set of clothes. I then walked down to the mess hall and saw Mercy cooking breakfast. I walked behind her and said "Hiya!" She jumped and did the highest pitched sound every. She then slapped me and gave me a hug. "Don't you EVER do that again!" she scolded me. I laughed "It's good to see you too Mercy." I said smiling. "Well I'm glad you are safe and back with us, I thought something horrible happened to you. Everyone was in mourning after your disappearing act." She informed me. I looked her and smiled. "I solemnly swear; I will never do that again." I said with a hand raised. She playfully punched my arm and went back to cooking. "Mind if I help?" I asked. "No, I am fine doing this myself." She said to me. But her eyes said something different. "Want me to cook the bacon and the sausage?" I asked, I swear I saw her drool a little at the mention of me making the bacon. "Uh-sure. Please?" She said to me. Clearly she wanted some of the bacon I made last time. "Ok. Ok I'll get right on it." I aid laughing a little. Her eyes perked up "Oh thank you!" she said with some excitement. "Haha, ok Mercy." I said as I went and grabbed the bacon and sausage. "Angela." She said to me, "My name is Angela." "Angela…that is a nice name, goes well with the Archangel of Overwatch." I said with smile. She blushed a little. I turned on the radio and 'Rocky Road to Dublin' played on the radio. I tried my best to sing the lyrics, but the song was very fast. Angela giggled at me trying to sing the song. I gave up as it was futile to sing this very fast paced Irish song. I guess our commotion woke Lena as she walked in the mess hall and said, "Oh turn that rubbish song off. We English cannot stand the Irish and their music." She complained ( **I hope that part didn't offend any Irish viewers or English viewers** ). "Oh come on lighten up Lena, it's just a song." I said to her. She just scoffed and left the hall. She came back to the hall with a phone and hooked up the Spotify app to the radio. She scrolled through her list and stopped at 'Superheroes' by The Script. The song started to play and I was caught in the beat of the song and started singing. "All her life she has seen all the meanest side of me The took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street. Now she's stronger than you know a heart of steel starts to grow." I sang. I looked at Angela and Lena as they looked at me with surprise. "What? It's a good song?" they looked at me and blushed. "What?" I said with frown. "Nothing love, you have a lovely singing voice." Lena joked as she came over and gave me a kiss. Angela looked away with a hint of red on her face. Me and Lena looked at each other and laughed. "Not funny!" Angela yelled at us. "Don't worry love, you will find you soulmate, I promise you that." Lena said to her friend. David walked in with a serious case of rat's nest as his hair was a mess. He stumbled and squinted in due to the lights of the mess hall. "Oi, keep it down yeah? Some people are trying to sleep." He said into the kitchen. Angela walked out and apologized. David stood there with a very red face looking at Angela. Angela also had a red face. They then said goodbye as David stumbled back to his room and Angela came back to kitchen, her face a noticeable red. Me and Lena looked at her and then looked at each other. We both laughed. "NOT FUNNY!" she yelled while chasing us around the kitchen.

-Hana's POV-

I walked down to the mess hall, as there were a bunch of yelling happening. I looked as McCree, Hanzo, Pharah, and Symmetra all groggily got up and walked to the mess hall. I had gotten there first and noticed a red angel chasing two misfit children. I walked past them and went to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. "Oh put that bowl away little sis, we are having a real breakfast." Knight said to me. I looked at him with a curious look and realized what we are having. I sat down and so did everyone else. Zenyatta, Soldier 76, Reinhardt, and Genji followed in along with Winston. I looked over and Lena, Knight and Angela brought in big plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. Knight brought a big jar with a dispenser of milk with ice in it to keep from getting spoiled. "Well, dig in everyone!" Knight said. Everyone got up and went to the breakfast line. I managed to snag two pancakes, a small handful of bacon, 2 sausages and spoonful of hash brown. I sat next to Genji as we ate. Everyone was enjoying themselves and David came at last. He looked and saw everyone eating. He walked over and grabbed what was left of the pancakes and sat next to Lena and Knight, who were intertwining their hands and feed themselves and laughing. I looked away, it was quite embarrassing watching your brother do that. I finished my plate and put it into the dishwasher and walked out to my room. I hopped in the shower and came out and put a new set of clothes on. I opened the door and saw David standing there. "Oh, forgive me, I thought this was Lena's room." He said apologetic. "She's 5 doors down from mine." I informed him. "Thank you." He replied. He left for Lena's and I watched until he reached Lena's door. Angela came from the kitchen to go shower and stopped 10 feet away from him. I walked over and Angela fast walked to her room and shut the door very fast. I laughed a little, David took notice and look at me funny. "Something on your mind lass?" He looked at me. I folded my arms and looked him in the face. "Are you going to ask her out or do I have to for you?" I said to him with a smile. His face became beat red and he said "W-what are y-you talking about?" he asked me while pulling his collar. "Don't think I don't know what's going on here." I said to him. "Ask her out, be confident about it. It has been to long since she found interest in someone." I told him. He looked at me with a grateful look and thanked me. He walked into his room and came out 8 minutes later smelling like fresh mowed grass. He went to Angela's door and knocked on the door. I didn't hear what they said, but I did see Angela's hand grab his collar and pulled him into her room, before he was dragged into her room, he flashed me a look asking for help. I laughed and gave him a thumbs up. I walked around the base looking for something to do. I debated whether or not to stream a game or not. ' **Eh, I'll guess I'll stream some Black Ops III** ' I thought to myself as I made my way to my room. Before I got to the entrance of my room the intercom called my name, Angela's Knight's, and Lena's name to head over to the mission room. I walked and saw Angela hurrying out of her room while she put a shirt on really quick and David looked out the door and smiled at her. She blushed and gave him a kiss and fell in next to me. I looked at her and laughed. "What?" she said with red face and a frown. "Nothing, nothing at all. I wonder how Lena will like this news." I said mischievously. "You'd better not." Angela said, beating red profusely. "Don't worry, I won't." I said to her whistling. "You little minx." She said running at me. I ran as fast as I could dodging Mei, Genji, Soldier 76, and Reinhardt, they all looked at us with surprise as Angela ran by yelling "Keep your mouth shut!" with me laughing. We eventually made it to the mission room and Knight and Lena looked us with confusion. I smiled and Angela came behind and snagged me and held my mouth closed. She smiled and said "Hello, we are ready for the mission." Knight looked at her with a confused look and said, "We will be heading to a possible Talon operation happening in the U.S." He informed us. Angela let me go and we both nodded. "I will be leading this op so codenames only. We don't want people to know who we are really." I looked at him and said, "What's your codename?" "I will be Gypsy Danger." ( **Ha see what I did there? A little Pacific Rim cameo. No I don't plan to have crossover with Pacific Rim, I just enjoy the names very much.** ) Knight said. I nodded and we each grabbed out gear and headed on to the jet. Knight and Lena headed into the cockpit and prepared to take off. I sat down and tried to get some more shut eye. I was awoken an hour later and realized we were already at our destination. We landed and me and Tracer walked out of the plane. I pulled my pistol out as I had to wait to call my MEKA. Me and Tracer ran to the side of a building and sure enough, a group of Talon soldiers where there waiting for something. Tracer said into her comlink "I've got about 12 hostiles in my sight." I heard Gypsy's voice say "Roger, converging on the site now." Me and Tracer sat there wait for Gypsy and Mercy to get here. I could her Tracer's heartbeat fast. I placed a hand on her shoulder and said "It's going to be alright, just calm down." I reassured her. She looked at me with grateful eyes and nodded. Gypsy and Mercy came to our spot and Gypsy announced the plan. "Alright, Tracer you run that way and try to counterattack and soldiers in the vicinity, Dva you run opposite and do the same, Mercy, you'll go with to the top of that building and be our eyes in the sky, I'll be here to get as much information as I can." "Roger." We all said. I ran the opposite of Tracer and began to knock out any guards I saw. I saw a guard going to press a button to alert the base but I threw my gun and knocked him out. I grabbed my gun and dusted it off. I was within the distance of two guards until I heard two shots. "Crap, I've been compromised!" Gypsy yelled into the comlink. "Dva, time for plan B." Gypsy said to me. "On it!" I said and activated a button on my wrist. Moments later, a MEKA suit came in. I engaged the suit and flew to the sounds of battle. I saw Tracer blinking and throwing off the enemy as Mercy was tending to a wound Gypsy sustained. Gypsy stood and shot between hit Gatling blaster and long range blaster. I noticed a large group of Talon soldiers heading at Gypsy so I activated myself destruct and aimed it at them. It destroyed the soldiers, but I was free flying in the air. "CATCH ME, SOMEONE PLEASE!" I yelled and Tracer blinked next to me and blinked me next to Mercy and Gypsy. "So much for silent." I heard Tracer grumble. I peeked over the side and noticed more soldiers converging on our position. "Gypsy, it's fight or flight right now." I informed him. "Crap, alright we'll retreat for now and head back." He said as he threw a smoke bomb on the ground to cover our escape. As we ran for the hill, we heard a shot and I felt something wet. I looked down and noticed a large hold where my stomach should be. I collapsed as Gypsy yelled "NO!" and shot in the direction the bullet came. I was almost blacking out as Mercy had her staff trained on me and moving along with Gypsy. After a few minutes, I blacked out.

-5 hours later-

I awoke to a blinding light and placed my hand over my eyes. "Oh come on, turn that down" I grumbled. I sat up a little more and felt nauseated. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and looked and saw the sleeping form of my brother next to me. I smiled and poked his arm. He woke up groggily and look at me smiling. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug as I felt wet spots on my shoulder. "I'm glad you're ok sis, I never would have let you come along had I known she was there." He said between tears. "All that matters is that I'm here and breathing." I said reassuring him. He looked up and wiped his tears and smiled warmly. The door opened and Angela walked in. "I see you recovered well." She said to me. "Yup, I feel better just at times I feel very sick when I sit up." I informed her. "Well that is the medicine doing its job." She replied. "How long was I out?" I asked. "5 days." Knight said to me. "Whoa." I said with a little surprise. "How's Lena?" I asked. She is doing fine, a bit paranoid about you. I'll bring her in." He said as he left to get Lena. A minute later Lena walked in and ran to my side and hugged me. "Oh I am so glad you are alright luv!" she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm ok I promise you. I feel tired" I said rubbing my head. "Everyone out of the room so Hana can get some rest." Angela ordered everyone. Lena and Knight walked out holding hand. I laughed a little until Angela looked at me why I was laughing. She noticed Knight and Lena and chuckled a little. "Why are you laughing? I know what you and David did yesterday." I teased Angela. Angela looked at me with a fierce shade of red on her face out of embarrassment. "Don't you dare tell Lena, you hear me?" She scolded me. I laughed at her. "Calm down, I won't tell her." I reassured her. After I said that, her face died down to a milky white. She still had a smile on her face but she was grateful that I kept her promise. "Now you should be getting some rest young lady, in a week it will get really special here." Angela said to me. 'Why?" I asked her. "Why your brother's wedding of course!" she responded to me. I had a look of shock that must've been huge as Angela placed her hand over her mouth and laughed a bit. "You got to look nice as you are the flower girl." She teased me. I looked at her, with my face still gaping. "Now get some rest, you have important things to do tomorrow." She ordered me and I immediately feel into my pillow as sleep over took me.

 **A/N: Muhahahahaha, the return of cliffhangers, sorry to have uploaded this on such late notice, I had work until 7 today, tomorrow hopefully I might be able to write the next chapter tomorrow after work. So yeah, Knight and Lena are getting married. I want to make this story stand out instead of the regular OCxTracer fanfics I read. No offense to those that make those. But yeah, good night my fellow readers \\(^-^)/**


	8. Final Chapter

Chapter 8

-Hana's POV-

' **Oh. My. God.** ' I thought as Angela broke the news to me. "Me, a flower girl?" I asked Angela. "Yes, why such the look, you should be happy." Angela replied to me. "Why, you don't want to?" she asked. "It's not that I don't want to its just so sudden to me that he is getting married." I explained to her. Angela smiled warmly and walked over and sat next to me as she rubbed my back. I placed my dazed head on her shoulder and teared up a little. Angela then started rubbing my head as she placed hers on my head. "It's going to be ok dearie, you're going to have a wonderful sister and brother to look after Knight for you." She said reassuring. I looked at her with tears down my eyes with a smile. "Thank you Angela." I said to her placing my head on her shoulder. She smiled and rubbed my head one more time before getting up to work on my paperwork. I laid my head on the pillow and felt myself sleeping.

-Knight's POV-

Me and Lena walked around outside enjoying the view and the breeze it was setting in. "Oh next week is going to be amazing." Lena said still looking out at the sun. I looked over and smiled at her. She looked at me with a smile and leaned in for a kiss. I leaned in and returned the kiss. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you." I said to her smiling. She looked at me and rested her head on my chest. "Thanks love." She said to me. I held her close to me and then we walked back inside. "Well, well, looks like the lovebirds are out strolling around." McCree teased. Lena rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at McCree. McCree held his hand to his chest "Lena, I'm hurt." He said mockingly. I laughed and Lena walked up to his and playfully punched his arm. McCree just flicked her ear and got up and went to the training room. Lena walked back to me rubbing her ear. I kissed her ear and said "All better love?" in a not-so-good British accent. She looked at me and laughed. "You gonna need some practice if you want to perfect that accent love." She teased me. I looked at her and thought ' **Wow, I've got to be a lucky man to be able to marry a girl like her.** ' She must have noticed my look as she said "You ok love?" "Yes, I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have a girl like you." I said to her. I saw her blush and playfully put her head down. I smiled warmly at her. I grasped her arm and threw her into the arm and caught her bridal style. She yelped as she was being thrown into the air. She looked at me while she held my neck with her arms. ( **No, this does not mean I am bringing the rating to M for a damn lemon. None of that, this is family friendly.** ) I brought her to the dorms and opened my room. She looked inside and then back to me with a blush and a very seductive smile. She jumped out of my arms and grabbed my collar and brought me in.

-Hana's POV-

I awoke to the same blinding lights and looked over and a vase of roses were placed there. I looked at Angela writing something on her clipboard and asked "Who brought the roses, Knight?" she laughed a little. "No surprisingly, it was Genji." She informed me. I looked at her and my face turn a bright red. She noticed my face and laughed. "Not funny!" I snapped at her. When she stopped laughing she looked at me and said "Oh don't get your suit in a knot sweetie. Genji likes you." My face became even more hot from the blood rushing even faster to my cheeks. Angela laughed even more. I glared at her and she stopped her laughing and it was reduced it to a small giggle. "Not another giggle _David_." I threatened her. She stopped instantly and became red herself. "That's what I thought." I said to her. "Well bickering aside, I feel strong enough to walk." I told Angela. "If that is how you feel, let me get you a wheelchair and I'll discharge you." Angela said with a smile. She left and came back a few minutes later with a wheelchair in tow. I got up and thought ' **MAXIMUM EFFORT!** ' as I landed onto the chair and Angela placed the roses in my lap. I looked at her and she smiled at me with closed eyes. "Pffft." I made a noise with my mouth. As she started pushing me out, Genji was standing there and looked at me. Genji kneeled and said "Are you ok?" he asked with concern in his voice. ' **Aww, he does care for me** ' I thought with a smile on my face. "I'm fine Genji, thank you for the roses sweetie." I told him. Under his mask, Genji was blushing very much. "If you like me, then ask me out already silly." I told him. "Will you go out with me Hana-chan?" he asked me. I smiled and said "yes" as I planted a kiss on his faceplate. He hugged me and took over from Angela. Angela waved good bye and walked back into her office. Genji wheeled me to the dorms until Knight came out without a shit and Lena wearing it. "First of, Hi, second of all, gross." I said as we stopped in front of the couple. Knight knelt and hugged me. Lena went back into the room but kept her head out as to not show that she was clearly naked. I hugged him back and he looked at Genji "You show her as much respect as you do me and treat her as a queen." He said to Genji with a small glare. I scoffed and looked at Knight "Calm down bro, everything is alright." I said to him. Knight's expression softened and he nodded to Knight. "I understand; I promise I'll do my best to protect her as you can." Genji said to him with a salute. "At ease." Knight replied. I punched the back of Knight's knee cap and he stumbled. "GO GENJI1" I said to him as we took off with me laughing hysterically. We stopped in front of my room as Genji picked me up bridal style and brought me to my bed. He placed me on the bed and tucked me in. He got ready to leave but I grabbed him. Genji looked at me and knelt downward as I grabbed hold of his arm. "Stay, please." I said looking at him. Truth be told, I envied Knight and Lena's relationship and I wanted to be loved like how Lena was. I guess I found my need in Genji. With little strength I pulled Genji in close and cuddled his chest. Genji wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on mine. His armor was cold but it heated up from my breathing and body. After the next few minutes I felt my self being pulled into sleep.

-Knight's POV-

I got back up from the cheap shot Hana did and walked back into the room. Lena sat on the bed with one hand on her hip and another under her head as she smiled at me. I laughed and went and laid down next to her. "This has been one heck of a ride." I said. "What do you mean love?" Lena said as she rested her head on my chest. "This whole adventure as a whole, me being sucked up here, and the best part, meeting you." I said to her. She blushed as she kept her head rested on my chest. I began stroking her hair. She nuzzled my chest even more. "You ready for next week?" I asked her. "Yes, very much." She whispered as she began to fall asleep. I too began to fall asleep.

-One week later 3rd POV-

"All preparations are set!" Angela said to everyone. "How is the blushing bride to be?" Mei said to Lena. Lena had a beautiful white flowing gown on with a flower tiara on. She had a very bright shade of red. "I'm fine you lot!" Lena said with a squeal. "You ready Knight?" Genji asked. Knight looked at him with a look between scared and happy. "I don't know man, I'm actually scared and hyperventilating a little." Genji laughed "Calm down, it's only a wedding." He reassured him. "Thank you Genji." Knight said to him laughing. "I've been in tons of battles; a wedding can't be that bad." Knight said aloud. Genji placed a hand on him and took him to the altar. A few minutes later, wedding music is heard as Hana walked out with a pink dress tossing out flowers with an embarrassed look on her face as she came and stood on the left side of the men. Mei, Angela, and Pharah walked down the aisle wearing long matching blue dresses. Zenyatta, McCree, and Hanzo dressed in matching tuxedos with McCree tugging at the collar as it looked as it was a little too small. After they stood with Knight and Genji, David walked out with Lena's arm around his. Knight smiled at her. They reached the altar and David let Lena's arm go and stood next to Hanzo. The preacher came and began speaking. He talked until it came to the vows. "I, Knight, promise to do good to you by my last breath and love you for all eternity. I promise to love and care for you in your time of need. I also promise to do good by you now and forever." Knight said. "I, Lena, promise to love you now and forever. I promise to love and care for you in your time and need. I also promise to do good by you now and forever." Lena said. They both held each other's hands and the preacher said "By the power invested in me, I name you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride." He said with a smile. Knight and Lena looked at each other and kissed. Everyone clapped and Hana started to cry a little. Genji walked over and put a hand over Hana's back and reassured her. The newlyweds began to walk down the aisle as they waved. Lena stopped and tossed her bouquet of flowers into the air and Angela caught the bouquet and leaned her head on David's shoulder and laughed. Lena knew they were together but didn't care, she was happy for David and Angela. Lena and Knight then went to a plane with the words ' **Just Married.** ' On the back of the jet and took off.

-20 years later 3rd POV-

Lena (now 45) walked to the Hall of Honor and stopped at Knight's picture. She pressed a hand on his picture and took off her left glove to look at her wedding ring. She looked back at the picture and cried a little.

 _-Flashback-_

 _There were dozens of Talon soldiers surrounding Knight, Lena, Hana, Genji, and Pharah. "You guys get out of here, I will deal with Talon." Knight said to them. "But Knig-" Lena started to say but was cut off by Knight. "No, you need to go, our son still needs a mother." He said. Lena started to cry but Hana came and picked her up on her MEKA. "Are you sure?" Hana said. Knight nodded at her. "He also is going to need his Aunt." He said taking off his helmet and giving it to Lena and smiled at them. He leaned in and kissed Lena and hugged Hana. "Now, GO!" he ordered. The rest of the team took off and landed on a hill overlooking the battle. Before anyone could move a missile headed straight for the middle of battle and destroyed everything. Lena just fell to her knees and yelled "KNIGHT!" Everyone just stood there in shock. I piece of metal came flying and landed at Lena's knees. Lena wiped her tears and picked up the lightsaber. Her now cheery attitude gone, replaced with a stony expression as she walked to the ship with the lightsaber in hand. Everyone just stood and watched her go. Hana looked at Genji and ejected out of her suit as it disappeared and ran to hug him. She let go of him and held the helmet._

 _-End Flashback-_

Lena wiped the tears as she heard someone walking to her. She looked as she saw her son. Anthony Oxton, a man of 20 years with a middle build, tan skin, messy black hair and hazel eyes like his mother. "Mom, you ok?" He asked. "Yes, I am ok." She said as she hugged her son. She let go of the hug and held his face. "You have your father's nobility." She told him. He looked into her eyes and said "Mom, are you sure? You're worrying me." He said. She looked at him and said "I have a late birthday present for you, from your father." He looked at her with shock. "But I never met him…" he said. "Trust me love, you have, but you were a little babe." She said smiling at him. "What is this present?" He asked. Lena grabbed a cylinder out of her pocket and gave it to him. "What is this?" he asked with amazement. "Your father's greatest weapon, his lightsaber. He could destroy whole armies with this weapon." She told him. He held the mighty weapon and activated it, the weapon sparked to life and the green blade came out. Anthony was in awe at the sight of the weapon. He pressed the button and the blade sheathed itself. "I will make him proud. I promise on my life mother." He said looking at her. She smiled and hugged him. "You already have." She whispered in her son's ear.

 _The End_

 _ **A/N: This was an amazing story that I was able to make, it has touched me in my heart and almost made me cry at times. But I hope you have enjoyed it. Don't worry, I plan on making an another but this time it will be Anthony's story. I am just going to need time on how to create the story. Ta-ta fellow readers. Knight signing off.**_


End file.
